


The Villain Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, POV Female Character, Triple Drabble, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah and Faith have a chat about contracts. Well, Lilah does most of the talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Villain Thing

Lilah knows all about contracts and how to get around them, which contracts trump which and how best to end an unwelcome one; also, the importance of binding people legally before entering into any kind of transaction with them. Any kind at all.

She knows that someday she will be brought down by a badly-thought out contract. They are the most dangerous things in the world, and she plays with them every day.

Not all contracts are on paper, either, or leather, or sealed with blood. People make contracts all the time. 

She explains all this to the dark-eyed slayer, not expecting her to understand, wondering why she even bothers. Perhaps it's because she had to say something – had to monologue like a tinfoil villain, circling the girl who could snap her in two, calling to her with every step, _fight me or join with me. Come to me._

They're in an alleyway by the docks, and somewhere there's music. She feels the scene should be a dance floor instead, and Faith's thighs covered with silk instead of ripped denim; it is a dance, after all.

'Stop,' says Faith at last, an amused smile twisting the shadows on her too-young face.

She offers her hand, and Lilah steps forward. 'Okay,' whispers Faith against her lips, and what follows next is another contract, one of the free and loose ones you never should enter into: the one that says _no strings attached_, and lies.

Perhaps this will be the one.


End file.
